The present technology generally relates to a lens module including an imaging optical system including six lenses. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims herein and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile communications terminals commonly include camera modules so that video calls and image capturing are possible. In addition, as functions of camera modules included in mobile communications terminals have gradually increased, cameras for mobile communications terminals have been gradually required to have high degrees of resolution and high levels of performance.
However, since there is a trend for mobile communications terminals to be miniaturized and lightened, there is a limitation in implementing camera modules having high degrees of resolution and high levels of performance.
In order to solve these problems, recently, lenses within such camera modules have been formed of plastic, a substance lighter than glass, and a lens module has been configured using five or more lenses in order to implement high degrees of resolution.
However, in the case of using such lenses, improvements of chromatic aberration may be problematic and it may be relatively more difficult to implement a relatively bright optical system using lenses formed of plastic than lenses formed of glass.